Krone
Krone (クローネ, Kurōne) also known as Sister Krone 'was a helper in ''The Promised Neverland and helped run the Grace Field House orphanage with Mama Izabella. She would eventually attempt to usurp the position of "Mama", an act which would lead to her death at the hands of Izabella, Grandma and the Demons. Appearance Krone possessed a large and intimidating physique, which coupled with her equally intimidating facial expressions made her seem dominant, though she outwardly often wore a bright, warm smile. She has short dreadlocks and dark skin and wears standard Sister uniform. She showed the kids about the stitches in her chest telling them they have a microchip in their hearts. The microchip makes it impossible to leave their farm. Personality Krone was an individual who fought for nothing but her own, personal, agenda. She played nice when she had to play nice, scheming and plotting continuously while trusting no one but herself. She fully realized the evil of her own actions, and how the twisted system she was brought up in made her this way, but still carried on nevertheless. Her goal was ultimately just to survive, to be on the "Eat" part of the food chain. History She was brought up in an "orphanage" similar to the Grace Field House and performed well enough on the tests to be recommended for Mama-training when she turned 12. Skills and Abilities Intelligence Krone has proven herself to be a very intelligent, logical and intuitive person. She had obtained perfect scores on the daily tests during her time in the orphanage. However, she was still inferior to Izabella and fell short in her attempts to outwit her as she tried to usurp Izabella's position as "Mama" of the orphanage. Nevertheless, she continued her attempts to obtain an advantage so that she can "drag her down" from her position. Krone also uses her intellect as an advantage to catch the children during a Game of Tag, when she laid out baits to lure the children in.The Promised Neverland Manga: Chapter 9 page 8 Enhanced Speed Krone has proven herself to possess incredible speed. During a Game of Tag with the children, Krone effortlessly caught a handful of children in a short amount of time. Krone was able to close great distances between her and the children in a blink of an eye. As people like Ray, Don and Norman described Krone to be impossible to run away from once she found them. Enhanced Stamina Krone has shown to be really fast, catching all of the orphans really quick in a game of tag. Relationships Izabella Izabella is her superior and asked for her to help keep watch over the children of the orphanage. At first, Krone admired and respected Izabella, being delighted at the chance to work by her side. Though as Izabella revealed the present problematic situation, Krone immediately saw it as an opportunity to exploit her for her own promotion, which led to her scheming to usurp the position as "Mama". Grandmother Krone told Grandmother about the escape plan but Grandma still had her killed. Grandma said that Izabella is her pawn. William Minerva Not much is known about Krone's relationship towards Minerva. The only link between these two is a mysterious pen that she left in the drawer for the orphans; this has been seen to hold the coordinates of Minerva's whereabouts. Norman He figured out that she plans to get enough information to convince the higher ups in her plan to become a mama. She left a key mold and a pen for Norman to find. Emma and Ray Gilda She invites Gilda to talk to her if she has anything to tell her. Trivia *Her name "Krone" is the German word for "crown", which fits with her desire to usurp Izabella's position as a Mama. *According to Posuka, he considered Krone to be one of his favorite characters to draw.Interview with The Promised Neverland authors:http://news.mixi.jp/view_news.pl?id=4416729&media_id=141 References Navigation Category:Caretakers Category:Deceased